Die Flucht
by Wolkenlied
Summary: Der Krieg ist vorbei...Draco sitzt im Gefängniss.. aber nichtmehr lange! Songfic zu "Die Flucht" von Schandmaul.


Hallo allerseits!

Ja, ich weiß, ich schon wieder.. **/smile/** Konnte es einfach nicht lassen.. /**guckt entschuldigend/**

So, das hier ist also mein letztes Lebenszeichen vor Schweden – ab morgen bin ich erst mal weg vom Fenster. Eine kleine Songfic als kleines Dankeschön für einen ganz besonderen Menschen. Bitte nehmts nicht zu ernst – es ist keine Story mit groß Hintergrund, Sinn oder Verstand, aber das sollte es auch gar nicht sein. Drac und Harry sind OOC, aber meine Priorität lag auch nicht wirklich darauf das zu ändern... /**grins**/

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört mi- öhm – J.K.Rowling, das Lied „Die Flucht" der Band Schandmaul.

Beta: Kokosnuss, die sich lieber Weise bereit erklärt hat mir das hier zu betan, obwohl sie grad erst wiedergekommen ist – Vielen Dank Süße! /**drück**/

Gewidmet:Soror Lucis, meinem Rinka-chan ** /knuddeldrück/ **Danke das du immer da bist Große, und das ich so vieles mit dir teilen kann – ich hab dich lieb. Das hier ist für dich.

**Codes: **

_Songtext_

_/Gedanken/_

Gespräche

* * *

Die Flucht

_Wir müssen weg,  
siehst du das Messer?  
Es schneidet nah an deinem Fleisch,  
die Fesseln dir entzwei._

„Dachtest du ich würde dich hier lassen?" seine Augen glänzten im fahlen Mondlicht, während er die Fesseln löste.

„Einen augenblicklang – ja.", er rieb sich für einen Moment die wunden Gelenke, zu müde für ein Danke. „Wie sieht dein Plan aus?"

„Welcher Plan?" Die grünen Augen hinter den dicken Brillengläsern funkelten belustigt.

„Harry Potter, du willst mir erzählen, dass du – "

„Schscht!" Harry packte ihn an den Händen und zog ihn mit sich.

_Gib mir die Hand - ich hör' die Häscher.  
Sie kommen dich zu holen, dich zu brennen._  


"Sie kommen."

„Harry das ist Wahnsinn! Die kriegen uns! Und dann sind wir beide dran..."

_Ich lass' nicht zu, dass sie dich finden!  
Auch wenn uns beide das fortan zu  
ewig langer Flucht verbannt._

Der Schwarzhaarige warf ihm im Laufen einen spöttischen Blick zu.

„Ich habe versucht was ich konnte. Aber sie wollen noch nicht einmal auf mich, ihren „Retter" hören. Pah!"

_  
Sie haben Unrecht, sind so blind!  
Folgen nur den Worten ihrer Herren  
der heiligen Macht in diesem Land._

Ein stücklang rannten sie schweigend durch die dunklen Gänge des Gefängnisses, das statt Askaban nun die Gefangenen beherbergte. Dann blieb Draco plötzlich stehen.

„Scheiße, sie kommen." Aus der Ferne hörte er Rufe und das Trappeln vieler Füße.

Harry packte die schmale Gestalt seines Freundes und schubste ihn den Gang hinunter.

„Lauf. Na mach schon. Ich halt sie auf."

_Laufe, renne, immer weiter,  
nimm' das Unrecht nicht in Kauf!  
Ich bleibe hier, werd' für dich kämpfen!_

„Bist du dir – "

„Geh!"

Draco warf ihm einen unsicheren Blick zu.

„Ich komme nach, keine Angst."

Der Blonde nickte und rannte dann, ohne noch einmal zurück zu blicken, den Gang hinunter.

__

_Laufe, renne, immer weiter,  
nimm' das Unrecht nicht in Kauf!  
Ich bleibe hier, werd' für dich kämpfen!  
_

  
"It´s Showtime." Harry drehte sich um und machte sich bereit. Die Schritte kamen näher. /_Lauf Draco. Wollen wir hoffen, dass ich noch nicht so eingerostet bin, dass ich nicht mit ein paar Auroren fertig werde./_

__

__

_Flieh' durch finstere Gänge, dunkle Gassen  
Flieh' durch Wälder und sei frei  
Ich komme nach, ich werd' dich finden,  
und dann bei dir sein!  
Flieh' durch finstere Gänge, dunkle Gassen  
Flieh' durch Wälder und sei frei  
Ich komme nach, ich werd' dich finden,  
und dann bei dir sein!_  


  


"Potter? Was machen Sie hier?"

„Ich würde sagen, ich stehe ihnen im Weg", erwiderte Harry kopfschüttelnd.

„Aber – warum? Malfoy, ist entkommen. Wir müssen – "

„Nein, das werden Sie nicht."

„Mr. Potter – Harry – was soll das werden?"

"Ich denke, ich verschaffe Draco ein wenig Zeit zum Fliehen", antwortete Harry mit einem ruhigen Lächeln.

„Potter, ich weiß, dass Sie während der Verhandlungen für Malfoys Unschuld plädiert haben – aber gerade Sie müssten doch wissen was er getan hat!"

_Verbotenes hättest du getan,  
mit Zauberei und Kräuterkunst,  
voll Heidentum und Ketzerei!_

Harry seufzte. „Er hat Dumbledore nicht umgebracht."

„Das ist nicht das, was das Gericht nach eingehenden Untersuchungen befunden hat. Und auch nicht worauf die Beweise hindeuten..."

_  
Und das Volk glaubt fest daran.  
Man muss den Leuten Feinde geben,  
das eigene Tun dann einerlei._

„Nein, da haben sie recht." 

„Warum stehen sie dann hier?"

„Weil ich gedenke meinen Freund zu beschützen." Harry zückte seinen Zauberstab.

_Laufe, renne, immer weiter,  
nimm' das Unrecht nicht in Kauf.  
Ich bleibe hier, werd' für dich kämpfen!_

_

* * *

_

Draco Malfoy saß am Rande eines Sees, und starte schweigend in den großen Vollmond, der über dem Wald hing. _/Er wird kommen. Ich weiß, dass er kommt. Er hat mir versprochen, dass er kommt... Was ist, wenn er nicht kommt?/_

„Du dachtest schon wieder ich würde nicht kommen", konstatierte eine ihm nur allzu bekannte Stimme schmollend.

Der blonde Mann wandte sich hastig um, und seufzte dann erleichtert auf.

„Ich werde nie wieder an dir zweifeln, mein strahlender Held in der goldenen Rüstung...", Draco grinste breit, „zumindest nicht bis zum nächsten Mal...." Damit handelte er sich einen Klaps auf den Rücke ein.

„Benimm dich Malfoy, oder ich schmeiße dich kopfüber in den See."

„Achja? Das will ich sehn..."

„Feigling! Läufst weg bevor ich überhaupt angefangen habe..."

„Das ist nicht Feigheit, das ist Vernunft!"

„Sag ich doch: Feigheit. Pah, und lahm bist du auch." Harry umfasste den zappelnden Draco mit beiden Armen und barg seinen Kopf in dessen Nacken.

„Harry?"

„Hmhm?"

„Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Jetzt? Jetzt werde ich dich als allererstes küssen...", er ließ seinen Worten Taten folgen, „und dann wartet ein schönes Bad im eiskalten See auf dich..."

The end


End file.
